


A Welcome Addition

by mausavfer



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Desperation, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Father Figures, Fluff, M/M, Nibbling (you'll see what I mean), Religious Conflict, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mausavfer/pseuds/mausavfer
Summary: Follows the same events in the TV series.. except OC is added. They're a confused foundling, although they've convinced themself that they have everything figured out. Maybe Din will show them the way.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Original Character(s)





	A Welcome Addition

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an age set for my OC. I call them a foundling in the summary but *spoiler* that's when they ran away/ left from the covert. They left the covert at around age 16? They meet Din some time after that, choose an age you feel fits my OC because I honestly can't decide. Also my OC is gender-neutral, sort of like a Y/N situation going on here.... except not.

Being able to be yourself for once is supposed to be freeing, right? When you get away from what's been holding you back this entire time, it's supposed to feel like a weight has been lifted off your chest.. So why doesn't it feel like that? Why does it feel forced? Hell, maybe leaving the covert was a mistake. But at the same time it felt like it was necessary to do. 

\- 

It started out as any other day for Reed: wake up, debate their own religion for 30 minutes, eat something barely edible, and head out the door to look for another bounty. Sometime they'll treat themselves to a day off, get a ride to the nearest planet with flora and fauna; bask in the warmth of that planet's sun. But today doesn't seem like it'll be one of those days. Reed is running low on food and money, they're not worried about it since jobs seem to come to them.

Everybody is always looking to catch somebody and pay, whether it be a father looking for his runaway daughter that's already halfway across the galaxy by now... Reed has some guilt for taking that job, the girl's father seemed like an ass, maybe the daughter was better off.

 ~~Anyway, Reed gets a~~

**HAD TO POST THE UNFINISHED DRAFT BECAUSE AO3 WAS GOING TO DELETE**


End file.
